


I’ll Always Love You

by introverted_xtrovert



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU??, Alternate Universe, And they deserved better, Angst, Bc im obsessed with this brotp, F/M, Fix-It, Kinda, Oh, and some murdervision, but not as angsty as I wanted to make it, hes like mentioned tbh, i think, is a fix it fic, probably, thank your lucky stars, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:16:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introverted_xtrovert/pseuds/introverted_xtrovert
Summary: Garcy song!fic.I’ll Always Love You by Whitney Houston. (Like I need to tell you that. Lol.)Lucy isn’t happy with the way things turned out. Lucky for her, she’s got a time machine.





	I’ll Always Love You

Lucy lay in her bunk on her back, wide awake. Her breaths were strung out so far sometimes she wondered if she was even breathing. A rock sat on her chest, her eyes stung from all the crying. A year ago, they would have celebrated the fact that Garcia Flynn was now dead. (Even that thought now made her sick to her stomach.) She had lost a friend—a friend that, perhaps, she wanted to be more than a friend. She sniffed. Lucy rolled on her side and crinkled the piece of paper that was in her hand. Jiya shifted across the room in her bed.

_ "To be honest? I didn't believe it. ... I'm not exactly your type."  _

**_If I should stay, I would only be in you way…_ **

_ "You don't know anything about my type." _

Lucy had hoped he would have smiled at that, catching a hint. 

_ "You're heart always belonged to someone else."  _

**_So I'll go, but I know...I'll think of you, every step of the way…_ **

Lucy gritted her teeth. He may have right about that months ago, but it wasn't so anymore. Lucy realised now, that it was too late, just how insecure he was. How much he cared for her. And how much she cared about him. Her hand with the piece of paper tightened into a fist.

" _ My Dear Lucy _ ," Her hands and breath trembled everytime she read it. " _ If you are reading this, I guess I didn't make it back. Well, maybe it's for the best when you think about what I've done in the past. To the team. To you. _ "

_ "Ask them why they really chose you for this mission." _

_ "You think I sleep at night?!" _

_ "I think you're a broken man..."  _

_ "I'm sorry!" _

_ "You're sorry?!" _

_ "I'd like to get to know you..." _

_ "Out of everyone here, you're the easiest to talk to." _

**_Bittersweet memories, that is all I'm taking with me…_ **

" _We both wanted to stop Rittenhouse but somehow you didn't let it destroy you, the way I did." He didn't know. He didn't know she almost died just to stop it. "So if anyone is expendable on this team, it's me._ "

**_So goodbye, please don't cry…_ **

" _ Tell Rufus, he can thank me later. I have to admit, I don't hate the guy. _ "

Lucy rolled on her back again, unable to get comfortable. The words of the letter kept repeating themselves in her head. She had memorized it and it was a taunting memory.  

" _ I regret the pain I caused you, Lucy. And maybe by doing this, I can find a small way to make things right. So you can have the future you deserve. I know, with time, you'll forgive Wyatt, because you love him and deep down you know he was just trying to do the right thing. _ "

**_We both know, I'm not what you, you need_ **

**_And I will always love you, you_ **

He may be right. She would forgive Wyatt. And she did still love him, but she decided to go separate ways. She would forgive, but she wouldn't forget. She wouldn't forget the pain Wyatt caused her, how much she had grown fond of Flynn and how Wyatt tried to take that from her. It wouldn't work. But, yes, she did love him. 

" _ I hope you get everything you want in life. I hope you can be happy. And one day I hope you get to have a family of your own. And I hope you get your sister back. _ "

**_I hope life treats you kind, and I hope you have all you've dreamed of_ **

**_And I wish you joy and happiness_ **

" _ Never give up trying to stop Rittenhouse and then maybe you can save the ones you love. Well, guess I'll see you at Christmas Eve. 2014. You know the place. All my love, Flynn. _ "

**_But above all this, I wish you love..._ **

**_I will always love you_ **

Lucy sat up deciding that sleep wouldn't come and she was done trying. She sat there for a moment, thinking. Thinking about the one thing she really probably shouldn't.

" _ What's the point in a time machine, if you can't save the people you love? _ "

She grabbed her boots and pulled them on with new determination. She could get into a lot of trouble for this. At this point, she didn't care. There was so much she didn't realise would be gone if he was gone. There was so much that she wanted to say. 

"Lucy, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Lucy flinched. She won't be stopped. "I'm sorry but I have to."

Jiya saw Lucy shove the note in her pocket and knew exactly what she was doing. Jiya sighed. 

"Lucy.."

"Jiya, no. I can't. I have--" She paused in tying her laces. "I have to."

"I'm not going to stop you."

"I a--You're not?"

Jiya gave her a small smile and shook her head. "No. But, I am not letting you go on your own."

Lucy furrowed her brows. "I'm not taking Wyatt--And, no offense, but I wouldn't want to take Rufus..."

"No, no. Not them.  _ I'm _ going with you."

"Jiya--"

"I'm not stopping you, and you're not stopping me." Jiya got up and pulled her shoes on. "Believe or not, Flynn and I got on pretty well. He like a brother. Adopted...Loki—nevermind. Don't tell him I said that. You get the point." 

Lucy chuckled for the first time in days. "We have to be quiet. And pray everyone else got to sleep okay."

Jiya nodded and grabbed a couple of jackets. She tossed one to Lucy and they snuck out. They felt like teenagers, sneaking off to see their boyfriends at some party. 

No one was awake. Lucy sighed in relief. As they approached the Lifeboat, her heart rate sped up. She was definitely  breathing now. They climbed, quietly, into the machine.

They sat down and strapped in. Lucy took deep breaths. This was the right thing.  _ Right?  _ Lucy shook her head.  _ Of course it was. _ And it wouldn’t have any major repercussions. Not any they couldn’t deal with, anyway. Another breath. 

Jiya looked back and gave Lucy a reassuring nod. She pushed a few buttons and soon the familiar time-traveling thrill enveloped her. 

She opened her eyes, slowly, when they landed. “2014?” 

“2014.” 

Jiya and Lucy unbuckled and cautiously opens the door. It was late at night. Lucy could practically taste the salty air. She jumped down and landed on sand. Jiya has managed to landed in some bushes, so the Lifeboat was hidden. 

“They found him on the beach?”

Lucy heard Jiya ask but her lips wouldn’t move. Her legs barely moved. But she remembered why she was there and everything kicked into gear. “Come on!” 

Lucy ran along the beach, looking and looking. She cursed herself for not bringing a flashlight. “You wouldn’t happen to have a light, would you?” 

“I’ve got my phone…”

“I’m really glad you came!” She grabbed the phone from Jiya and they both continued their search. 

It was about five minutes later that Jiya spotted a man on his knees, holding his head in his hands.  _ The side effects of time travel. It had to be him!  _ “Lucy!” She pointed in his direction. 

“Oh my god.” Lucy ran as fast as her legs would go, closing the distance. “Garcia!” 

**_I will always love you..._ **

The man kept cradling his head. He fell over. 

“No, no, no!” Lucy finally made it to his side and rolled him into his lap. She was so sure it was Flynn, she didn’t even think about the fact that it might not have been. 

“L—Lucy?”

**_I will always love you_ **

She gave a him a ghost of a smile and nodded. She gave him a once over and saw a red stain covering his middle. “What happened?”

“J...Jessica.” He screwed his eyes shut. The headache was killer. He couldn’t even feel the gun wound anymore. 

“We have to hurry, Lucy.” 

“Help me?” 

Both women grabbed on of his arms and threw it over their shoulders. On a count of three the hoisted him up. Garcia helped in every way he could. 

“No—What are you d-doing? Did it not work? Is Rufus still—” He didn’t want to finish that sentence.  _ It should have worked!  _

“Rufus is fine. Thanks to you.” Jiya answered quickly. 

Garcia stopped. He groaned. “Then—no. Why are you h-here?” 

“Because...because you,  _ bastard _ , you don’t  _ need _ to die. Jessica is dead and Rufus is back. Time travel, remember? We came back to get you.”

Jiya shifted the weight a little, trying to pretend she wasn’t there and interrupting a potentially important, and moving, speech.

“You don’t need me anym-more.” 

“Damn it Garcia. I need you!  _ I do! _ Let’s go!” Lucy tugged a little so that he would keep walking. “I care about you!” 

It was enough to shut him up and enough to keep him walking. He had come so close to meeting his death—a death, he thought, he very rightly deserved. 

They finally made it make to the Lifeboat. They leaned Flynn against it and jumped in themselves before pulling him in. They would most likely be sore tomorrow but it would be worth it. For both of them. 

They got him into a seat and Lucy buckled him in. Her heart rate had not slowed and she barely noticed the headache forming in her temples. 

She got him. She got him back. 

_ I will always love you… _

 

 

“Lucy…” Jiya crosses the room and lays a hand on the woman’s shoulder. “You’ve got to come eat something. You know he wouldn’t be happy if he found out you didn’t take care of yourself.” 

Lucy agreed but she didn’t move. For the past three days, she was glued to the seat next the makeshift hospital bed and her eyes never strayed far from his unmoving form. She wanted to catch any movement he could make. “He’s going to wake up, right, Jiya? He has to…”

“All signs point to yes. He will wake up. Time travel is tricky, as we know. We don’t know when but he should.” Jiya gave her shoulder a squeeze. “But seriously. You can’t starve yourself waiting. Take a shower, eat some food. I will stay here will you go, if it’ll make you feel better.” 

Lucy finally tore her gaze away and looked at Jiya. She stood up and embraced her friend. “Thank you,” she muttered in her ear. 

Three days. He had been asleep for three days. He passed out when they made the jump back and woke up and tried to help everyone get him to the med bay before he was out again. Christopher and Mason weren’t thrilled the two women had taken off without saying anything (“what if something happened?!”) but deep down, they were all glad to have him back. As odd and surprising as it was.

After her hot shower—that lasted about 7 minutes—she made herself a turkey sandwich and a small bag of chips. For being off the grid and living underground, they made off quite well. 

When she was done eating, she made her way back to Flynn and Jiya. As she rounded the corner, she saw Jiya throw her head back in laughter. Lucy’s heart slowed as her stomach tangled itself in a knot. 

“Lucy! You’re out! Come, come!” Jiya pulled Lucy into the room. If Jiya wasn’t in such a good mood, Lucy wouldn’t have noticed anything different. He still laid in the same position as before and his eyes were still closed. “You were still in the shower—I didn’t realize you were out!” 

“It’s—okay.” She paused. “Is he...awake?”

Jiya nodded, enthusiastically. “What did I tell ya?”

“Hey.” His voice was husky and rough from disuse. His accent somehow thicker. 

Lucy let out a breath. She thanked whatever god was out there and quickly sat back in her chair. Jiya left and shut the door behind her. 

“Hi.” She reached for his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He squeezed back and it made her burst into tears. She laid her head on the bed and held his hand, never wanting to let go. 

“Hey, hey. What’s the matter?”

She chuckled at that. “‘What’s the matter’?! You idiot! You died! And then almost died again...don’t do that to me.”

“Lucy—”

“Talk to me next time! We can come up with something, we can figure it out.  _ Together. _ You don’t have to be a hero for me. For us. I need you here. With me. And you’re forgiven. For everything you did, because I…” She stopped. She took a breath. “I love you.” 

**_My darling, you…_ **

Garcia’s chest tightened. He was stunned, speechless. Everything he ever wanted and everything he never thought he would have. He didn’t know what to do.

“I...love you too. Lucy.” He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. 

She sighed and gave him a small smile. She leaned over her, their noses practically touching and her eyes flickered between his tired, green ones. “I mean it,” she whispered. Her breath was hot on her lips. He nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat. She, finally, placed her lips to his and kissed him with everything she had. Everything either of them wanted to say was said enough in this kiss. They were together. Lucy and Flynn. They were happy. 

**_I’ll always, I’ll always love you..._ **


End file.
